Designated Drunk
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: (X-Men/IY) "Don't drink." Two simple words that Kagome really should have listened to. Now, she has more on her plate then she bargained for.
1. Summary

**_Designated Drunk (A.K.A. Sake Seduction)_**

**Summary**: (X-Men/IY) "Don't drink." Two simple words that Kagome really should have listened to. Now, she has more on her plate then she bargained for.

**Disclaimer**: _X-Men_ belong to their creators Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. _InuYasha_ belongs to its creators Rumiko Takahashi. I make no claim to either the comic/movie/show or the Anime/Manga.

**Pairings**: Logan/Kagome, others if I feel like adding them.

**Rating**: Mature. If you can't handle sex or cussing, or eventually bloody fights, then don't read.

**Settings**: Set in New York in the X-Men Evolution Universe with some movie/comic stuff thrown in to keep it interesting. The events of IY happened but the ending is going to be changed to suit my needs.

**HBWD's Corner:** So, after much review, I have decided to revamp all of my stories. Redo everything from scratch and Start Over! I liked my old stories, but I don't have the kind of depth and passion for those old things as I do now! Hopefully you'll all love the new stories as much as my old stuff! :)


	2. First Drunk Night

**_Designated Drunk_**

**HBWD's Corner:** Hopefully y'all don't kill me for remaking this story. But with the way it was going in the original… Well… Truthfully, it wasn't. It should have been a one-shot but my fucked up muse decided it wanted to make a half-ass story. Not this time! More mature and ready for some sexual/fighting fun is how this story is going to go! I have major plans for this story, and I can't wait for y'all to figure it out!

NOW! ONTO THE STORY!

"_Japanese"_

"English"

_Thoughts_

**_The First Drunk Night_**

_**Logan**_

"… and then, the fucker blows up on me! And I did nothing wrong!" A slurred voice yelled out while slamming their fisted drink on the counter. He pointed his other hand at his compadre and continued on with his story, but I ignored the two in favor of taking a hearty drink of my beer.

It was a pretty normal night here in New York City, like any other. I was having my usual nightly drink(s) at the pub close to the institute. Relaxing after a good trip through the danger room and training the brats in combat.

At least, it started off like a regular trip to the watering hole.

She walked in like a warm breeze in December. All five feet one inch of her. She had long, waist length braided raven black hair, a heart shaped face and a body that wouldn't stop. She was wearing a thick winter coat that she left at the door and a nice button down long sleeved shirt under it with a nice pleated skirt that hit just above her knees. She sat down a stool away from me and ordered a Guinness Extra Stout, which surprised me. Someone her size should be drinking those fruity cocktails all prissy girls had a thing for, not the hard shit I liked.

She rested her head on her hand and pulled out her phone from her small purse that rested on the counter and waited for her order. I could barely make out the Facebook app on her phone, which displayed mostly Kanji. _Japanese, eh?_ I thought before taking another deep swallow of my beer. I couldn't help but watch her out of the corner of my eye. I _**was**_ a red blooded male and she was a very attractive female. It was only natural that I feel some kind of attraction for her. And she was Asian. Asian was always a plus in my book.

When her order came, she tucked her phone into her bag, grabbed the frosted bottle and took three long sips. Seeing her satisfied expression had me smiling just a bit as I turned my attention to my own sorely neglected bottle. I took a deep swig, gave an appreciative 'Ah' and glanced at the tiny female. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her, not that any of the other bar patrons could, either. Her profile was smooth, her nose cute like a small button, her lips pouting slightly as she stared into her beer. She leaned forward slightly, the loose strands of her hair falling into her face, which she brushed back behind her ear absently.

I felt the table buzz slightly and she grabbed her phone from her purse, unlocked it with a few taps to the number pad and stared at the pop-up that I assumed was a text message. She wrinkled her lips suddenly and locked the phone, pushing it back into her purse. The raven turned around in her seat, drink in hand, to "scope the scene" as the kids would have said. She brushed the few loose strands of hair behind her ear again, eyes flicking over the pitiful crowd before they landed on my person.

Her eyes were a surprising shade of blue-gray, like rolling storm clouds before a refreshing downpour. Her lashes were thick and I could tell there was not a lick of mascara on them. Her face was smooth, blemish free and very pretty, not a drop of makeup to be seen. She looked like she was in her early-to-mid-twenties with a pert nose, full bow-shaped lips and high cheekbones.

The smile she gave me had my pants tightening just the slightest.

She stood up, stretched in a very delectable way, and leaned against the counter. "Two shots of 151, please." She told the bartender before hopping onto the seat next to mine. "Higurashi, Kagome." She said while holding out her hand. "I buy this round, you get the next and we'll switch off till we're drunk as skunks then head to my hotel room for a roll in the sack?" Her words surprised me for all of two-point-five seconds, then I chuckled.

I smiled broadly at her, leaning one arm on the counter and saluting her my beer bottle with the other. "Straight to the point, I like that in a woman." I said. "Logan." I set my beer down before locking hands with her. She had a surprisingly strong grip for someone so tiny. "Nice to meet you, Kagome."

Her eyebrows rose into her puffy bangs. "_Ah, that was spoken like a native._" She said in Japanese and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"_Why _darlin' _I've got many surprises in store for you tonight._" I leaned forward and winked at her. The surprised look on her face hat me chortling again, to which she smiled coyly back at me. She snickered. As the shots were placed in front of her a smarmy grin stretched across her pretty face.

"Ready for this?" I chuckled and grabbed the closest shot.

"To a night of fun."

Kagome smiled and grabbed hers. "A night to party!"

We knocked them back and I ordered, "A double shot of tequila and keep them coming."

The raven laughed softly before leaning on the counter. "Think you can keep up with me? I can drink almost anyone under the table!" She snagged the shot after the barkeep put it down and waited for me to follow suit.

"Think you can keep up with _**me**_, darlin'?" I gave her a self-assured grin and leaned forward, swirling the shot in front of her.

She clinked glasses with me, "Whoever throws up first takes the whole tab?" Kagome asked, and took the shot.

I laughed again and swallowed the harsh liquor. "Sounds like a plan to me. Have fun with the check."

""""

SPACE

""""

I chuckled. _She's one of those giggly, bubbly drunks…_ I surmised when the female fell into another spastic giggle fit. The night had gone uphill from the moment we had clinked glasses. Truthfully, I had lost count of how many shots we had taken (after 15 I stopped, actually) and instead waited for her to puke. She only ran to the bathroom three different times and none of those times did she smell of throw up, just of great relief from a full bladder.

We talked about everything, from how she moved around almost every year and saw amazing sites (coming from Japan to the 'mainland' and backpacking across Asia to England and boat hopping to the states and Canada. The list went on and on and I would have not believed her if her scent hadn't have been so heavy with the truth) to working as a wandering nurse to her adopted children which were too old to stay at home.

When I asked her how old she was she broke down into a fit of giggles and said older than what she looked, which I believed. No one who looked her age could put back that much alcohol without consequence. _Maybe she's a mutant like myself?_ I thought before it derailed when she started to titter happily.

She turned to the bartender, who was keeping close eyes on us and said, "I want two shots of _Makai_ Flower!" The barkeeps eyes widened slightly, and I looked at her questioningly.

"_Makai_ flower?"

Kagome ignored me in favor of pounding her fist on the counter. "_Makai_ flower and two Hell's Lover as well!" The barkeep nodded quickly and walked to the backroom. Maybe it was my imagination but I swear, at that moment, I felt an electric charge fill the air around us. The thought left my brain when her hand landed on my leg and squeezed lightly before she winked at me playfully.

He was gone for a few minutes, which surprised me but the raven easily distracted me in that time, asking questions about my past that, in any normal situation, I would have ignored. "Well, I really don't remember where I was born but Canada has been one of the major places I remember being in before my memory kinda went wonky." She nodded and asked about my employment. I couldn't keep the fond smile from my face as I answered, "I work at an institute that caters to special children. I'm technically their P.E. teacher, though I do sometimes sub for some of the other staff members. That's pretty rare, though." I had told her before the barkeep came back with two shot glasses filled with an odd orange-ish red liquid that I had never seen before. I picked one up and stared at the slightly iridescent fluid. Kagome slapped the arm that wasn't holding the shot and gave me a feral grin.

"Get ready to get you're world rocked. Only a few places have this kind of liquor. This would kill any normal human," She winked at me and I stared at her with wide eyes for only a moment. She knocked back the drink like it was sugar and I couldn't let her outdo me. No tiny woman was going to drink me under the table!

I swallowed the glittering shot and was assaulted with pure ambrosia. As the shot poured down my throat, it felt as if I was in one of those jetted tubs, bubbles frothing around my person, and Angels singing in honor of me. I had never felt like this before, and I would only describe it as being perfectly high, drunk and blissfully lax all at the same time. My body fell both supercharged and lazy all at once.

Kagome smiled so happily at me I could barely process the joy she was seemingly sending my way.

When the next drink came (not a shot, surprisingly) I grabbed it and looked at her expectantly. "You…" I burped here, "you know your way around-" I burped again, which surprised me enough to laugh out loud. "-around alcohol. I've never," She shut me up by kicking her drink back and swallowing the 8 oz glass in three feel mouthfuls.

I couldn't let her beat me so I downed the bubbly, heaven-filled drink in two gulps. The glass made a loud cracking sound as I slammed it on the table and I felt, for the first time in a loooooooong time, drunk off my ass. And apparently, so did Kagome.

Her hand locked onto my bare arm as she tried to steady herself. Giving the thick muscle under her warm palm a slight squeeze, Kagome blinked hazily. "Wow… You've got—" She hiccuped softly. "—big muscles…" She continued to squeeze my biceps before dragging her fingertips down my arm and over the top of my hand. The female gave an owlish blink and dragged my hand over towards herself. "Oooo…" She hummed and played with the fingers before making my hand into fist. She giggled as she fist bumped with me, then let the digits fall open. Looking up at me quickly the woman grinned broadly and pushed my hand against her surprisingly busty chest.

Either a full b-cup or a smaller c-cup by my estimation.

She laughed hysterically and dropped the hand before wrapping her arms around my neck and, with surprising strength, jerked me forward to smash our lips together. I was too surprised to do much so Kagome decided she'd had enough kissing and leaned back, giggling again. "Ooo, _ookami-chan_ no wanna play?" She cooed and batted her eyelashes enticingly.

Though I didn't know why she called me a wolf, I knew I had to say something. "Kagome-_san_—" I was cut off by the raven's finger. It pressed against my mouth softly.

Her own mouth was in a thin line. "No. I'm not –_san_!" She tugged at my sideburns lightly. "I am Kagome-_chan_, Logan-_kun_!" Kagome looked up at me with lusty blue eyes before hopping up off of her stool, stumbling only slightly. "Oh…" She shook her head and turned to look at me, her tiny hands fisted on her hips.

At this time, I got a real good look at the bubbly Asian. Her hair, as I had thought, danced just above her hips, her fluffy bangs hanging in her amazingly expressive blue-gray eyes. The dark green top showed off her breasts in a tempting, none slutty way. She smoothed down the puffy black skirt that covered the important parts but left a lot of leg for anyone's hungry gaze. The short heels were two inches off the ground and added to her short height, making her even with my 5'3".

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and arched her brow at me. "Like what you—" She hiccupped again. "—you see, Logan-_kun_?" She winked at me and leaned forward, her mouth hovering closely to mine. "I am very…" She trailed off and drew lazy circles over my broad, sleeveless shirt covered chest. "…very bored with this scene… How about the leave and head back to my hotel?" The raven winked again and threaded her fingers with mine. She tugged at my hand hopefully.

I couldn't let her go home in that state. No man in their right mind should leave a lady in this state… At least, that's what I told myself as I stood up, paid our tab (even though neither of us lost the contents of our stomach) and walked her out the door.

I tried to call a cab but Kagome shook her head. "No, don't do that! You'd just waste your money." She walked (stumbled mores like it) down the sidewalk and to a fancier hotel complex a few blocks away. The walk took no more than ten minutes and my thought process was close to shutting down. _If she keeps doing that with her—Damn, girls good with her hands._ We quickly walked into the building, Kagome happily waving to the sleepy night guard (with the hand that had been down my pants) and made our way to the elevators.

The moment the doors dinged closed, Kagome's lips were on mine, greedily taking all she could. So, I threw caution to the wind and roughly kissed her back. _I haven't been with a woman in a while… Hopefully she won't beat the hell out of me in the morning, if I stay that long. _My mind shut down after that as the blood left my brain and focused itself in my pants.

_**DING!**_

The door opened and Kagome walked backward out of it, dragging me with her. "Aahh…" She moaned softly and tightened her hold in my hair. She opened her mouth to my questing tongue and we played the ancient dance of Spit Swap.

I felt Kagome rip her mouth from mine, throwing her head back as I groped at her ass. I quickly located her long neck. I nipped, bit and licked the creamy flesh there. She struggled with her purse for a few seconds, murmuring curses under her breath as she did so, before finding the elusive hotel key. "Hold… hold on a sec…" She breathed and disentangled herself from my strong hold. Kagome poked and prodded at her door before finding the card slot and unlocking the door. She pushed it open and walked in, turning around as she did so. The keycard dropped forgotten, her purse following suit.

I stumbled after her like a lost puppy, the door slamming shut behind us. I watched as she coyly raised her hand and sucked on her finger, sapphire eyes glowing in lust. "_Onegai_…" She moaned and that was all the motivation I needed.

I wrapped my arms around her and maneuvered her over to the couch that was pressed against the wall and smashed our lips together. Practically ripped off her top, bra with it, and I tossed the articles of clothing away from myself. I groped and massaged her pale breasts and kissed down her throat, sucking on her pulse point before nipping at the top of her chest.

Kagome arched into my mouth, a silent moan escaping her parted lips.

I rolled my tongue against her hardened nipple, my other hand tweaking and pinching the lonely pebble. I ran my elongated fangs over her beaded nub and revealed in the soft mewl it forced from her. "Ooo… L-lo…" She paused and gave a strangled moan when my fingers moved from her breast and down her body to her wet panties. I slid them out of the way and inserted a long finger into her waiting warmth. I pumped the digit quickly and moved down her body, kissing and licking the pale flesh.

I pulled my finger from her pussy and hooked a hand under her ass, grabbing blindly at the zipper. Once the illusive contraption was found I yanked it down and pulled both her underwear and skirt off of her, exposing Kagome's dark curls to my hungry gaze.

I gave a pleased growl before I dove down and claimed my quivering prize.

Kagome's scream of pleasure was music to my ears. I circled the tiny bundle of nerves above her wet womanhood with my tongue slowly, teasingly. Holding her legs open for easier access, I continued to lap at the delicious treat. I growled softly when Kagome tried to close her legs as I pushed her near the edge of the proverbial cliff. Shifting my arm to lay on her stomach and so her leg would press against my left cheek, I rolled her clit under my thumb and brought the delectable female to a bone-shattering orgasm.

Her back arched and her muscles tightened up, a strangled, pleasured sound leaving her throat, before she slowly relaxed, riding out the pleasured waves. Her breath was short, her body twitching from the sought after release. She gave a shaky breath only to jump in surprise, and glee, as I stroked her pussy with my tongue again. She slowly opened her eyes, locked gazes with me and shivered violently.

I rose up between her legs and leaned over her, blue locking with misty silver. Her fingers worked furiously at my pants, pulling and pushing aggressively. "Fuck…" She hissed out and I couldn't stop the deep chuckle that left my mouth.

"Need help, darlin'?" I asked her and the look she leveled me was of extreme frustration. I shimmied out of my pants and boxers and shivered when her hands slid under my shirt, pulling up as she explored my body. Her fingers pressed and pinched and smoothed over my chest before finally freeing me from my wife-beater.

She shifted slightly and I leaned back. "Come here…" She breathed out, hand wrapping around my cock. Kagome gave a few slow pumps, being gentle since there was only skin on skin and dry pumping _hurt_.

I moved forward and rested my hand on her head. My toes curled as she wrapped her lips around my cock head, expertly flicking her tongue. My hand tightened in her hair as she started to slowly bob her head up and down, most likely to see how much she cou… Fuck…

"Fuck…" I breathed out as I felt my dick hit the back of her throat. My eyes rolled to the back of my skull as she swallowed a few times before pulling me out of her wonderful warmth, heavy pants leaving her. "Fuck!" He yelled and push her face closer to my cock. She stroked me quickly before swallowing me again. She rolled her head up and down, her nose brushing my happy trail every few seconds. "Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck." I didn't know I loved that word so much until now.

She let me 'pop' out of her mouth and stroked me again, looking up at my with such confidence that she knew what she was doing I felt more than saw myself dribble just a bit. She leaned forward, eyes never leaving mine, as she licked my head and subsequently my pre-cum. I shuddered at the erotic image she bestowed upon me and lost myself.

It was sudden, and usually only happened when I went into a bloodlust, but just watching her handle my prick so expertly was my undoing.

I grabbed her shoulders and maneuvered her onto her back and leaned over her, smirking devilishly as I did so. She gasped in surprise, though I smelt no fear from her, only an exhilarating spike in her intoxicating scent. Only after positioning myself above her did I crush our lips together. I ignored the odd tang that was on her tongue in favor of savoring her uniquely spicy taste. Rolling my hips against her, my cock rubbing teasingly across her core, I growled. I watched as she wretched her head from mine, pulling her plump lower lip in between her teeth. Leaning down, I captured her lips in another demanding, hungry kiss and after putting my cock into position, pushed into her body with a quick, jabbing motion.

Kagome ripped her lips from mine and arched her back with a pained moan. "I…_itai_…" She whimpered and I threaded my fingers through her hair, whispering words of comfort that I didn't know I had in me. I knew she wasn't a virgin, but it seemed she hadn't had action in a while, if she was this tight.

I groaned softly when her inner muscles fluttered around my dick. "Stop… stop that…" I instructed her, fisting a hand by her head.

The raven bit her lip softly again and looked up at me with those large doe eyes I knew I was going to jerk off to later. The pain had subsided apparently, since she rolled her hips slightly, and she was ready… "_Onegai_… Logan-_kun_…" She whispered and closed her eyes again. Kagome reached up and pulled my rigid form down onto her, lips dancing softly against mine in acceptance.

The kiss quickly grew in passion as I moved my hips, slowly at first. The strokes gradually grew in power as I gained momentum and soon I was driving my cock as deep as I could into the willing woman beneath me. I quickly moved her legs over my shoulders and pounded into her tight body.

Kagome's breasts bounced and I practically folded her in half (which Kagome didn't even seem to notice) to get at the pale globes. My tongue leaked out and flicked across her nipple hungrily. Her knees tightened on my face and I quickly moved her again, wrapping her legs around my waist and sitting her in my lap. Even though I couldn't move that well in this position, I got better penetration and that's all that really registered in my foggy mind.

Kagome flattened her feet on the couch and moved with me, head thrown back in a silent scream.

I quickly took advantage of the exposed flesh to lick and suckle to my heart's content. I could feel my sac tightening and kissed the quivering female roughly, a hand dancing down between our connected bodies to roll my thumb on the oversensitive bundle of nerves. Her dancing walls clamped around my cock so tightly, I was thrown off balance for a second.

I snarled and drove as deep as I could into her, my seed spilling into the moaning woman in long spurts.

The raven collapsed against my chest, body quivering from the aftershocks of the rough lovemaking. Her fingers drew lazy circles on the smooth, tanned skin under her hands.

My breath came out in heavy pants and I held Kagome tightly.

The woman pulled her lazy limbs from me and stood, though it was shaky at best. The raven moved to the small bedroom. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled enticingly before walking further into the dark room.

I watched her with sharp blue eyes for a second, my cock twitching back to life, and quickly followed after her, intent on following up with round two.

**_Kagome_**

Kagome snuggled into the comfortable warmth of her bed. Her _miko_ senses were screaming for her to wake up, nudging insistently at her psyche. The sleepy priestess ignored it. Her mind was a sluggish mess and she felt the most relaxed she had felt in the last fifty _**years**_. _Whatever I did last night, I need to do it again…_

With a painful kicked, her _miko_ brought Kagome to full wakefulness… Or really, when her bed shifted and pulled her closer to it, she woke up fully. Her body went rigid, her eyes growing impossibly wide. _Wha… what did I do last night?_ She frantically thought over the last twenty-four hours, and nearly groaned. _Please, let him be clothed…_She prayed to every deity above and opened her eyes.

A broad chest with thick, coarse black hair covering it met her worried gaze. She leaned up as best she could and stared into the handsome face of the slumbering mutant. He had raven black hair that was in messy disarray atop his head and thin sideburns that thickened as they settled around his jaw line. He had wide shoulders, muscled arms and hardened abs. The sheet covered his lower half and Kagome, with shaking hands, picked it up and looked under it.

Her cheeks warmed considerably as she saw the semi-erect penis that stood up, somewhat, from a dense patch of pubic hairs. _He has a happy trail…_ Kagome thought distractedly before shaking her head. _Focus, damnit! You just slept with a_**_stranger_**_! You can't be thinking of his… huge…_ Her back when rigid as she felt the males arm tighten around her waist and his chest jerk in time with his deep chuckles.

"_Ohayo_… What'cha doin?" He slurred and Kagome let the sheet drop down to cover his… Uh…

The _miko_ scrambled away from him, her hand pointing to him accusingly. "What did… we didn't… How… What happened last night?!" She screamed, completely unaware of the delectable view she was giving her 'bed partner'.

He sat up and stretched, showing off his tight muscles and rock hard upper body.

Kagome quickly wiped away her drool and narrowed her eyes at him. "Well…?" She crossed her arms over her chest in aggravation, slipping off the bed to stand at her full height.

"We had sex, is that wrong?" He arched a brow at her and leaned back on his hands. "From what I remember, _you_ hit on _me_." With one hand, he pointed to her, then himself. "And you weren't complaining about it by what you were sayin' neither." He gave her a toothy grin, effectively showing off his long fangs before lazily scratching his chest.

Kagome gave a mental quiver. _Oh Kami-sama! He's got fangs… Real fangs…_ Shaking her head again, she glared at him. "Stop trying to distract me!" She stomped over to him, crawled onto the queen sized bed and stared into his icy blue eyes. "All I remember about last night was Nari giving me…" She trailed off and groaned. "Fuuuuuuuck…" The priestess sat back and grabbed her head, yanking angrily at her hair. "That little shit… When I get hold of her…"

A throat clearing brought Kagome back to the future. "Oh! Sorry! Uh… One of my _friends_ kind of drugged me last night thinking it would be funny cause she knew I was going out and…" Kagome started to twist at her fingers as she laughed nervously. "So…"

The mutant sighed before scooting his way off the bed. "Right. Well then. I'm sorry for last night and I hope you have a good life." He dipped his head at the other raven before grabbing his discarded clothes in the living area.

Kagome chewed her lip before nodding. "Sorry." She stood up and followed him, grabbing the robe that sat on the chair by the entrance to the bedroom. After slipping it on and tying the fabric closed, the priestess crossed her arms over her chest and followed the surprisingly delectable male into the living area. "Would… Uh…" She paused when his striking blue eyes glanced at her before going back to looking at his boxers, which slipped effortlessly over his toned ass. His jeans followed suit soon after.

Kagome had to keep from reaching forward and grabbing it. _I'm such a perv…_ She thought absently before clearing her throat to try again. "Would you like some breakfast before you head out?" She chewed her lip when he slipped his white wife beater on then snatched his plead shirt.

The mutant slipped it on and turned to face her while buttoning his top. "Look, darlin'…" He grabbed his socks and sat on the arm rest of the couch. "We ain't gotta do none a' that actin' like nothin' happened bullshit." He slipped one sock on and wiggled his toes to make it sit right. "We did the dance 'n now we gotta head our separate ways." The raven put the other on and made his way to the door where his shoes were left.

"Still… I feel bad that I'm just kicking you out like this. It's rare that I let myself get like this, and I want to make it up to you." Kagome smiled genuinely at him and the mutant thought it over before sliding his boots on.

"Food always gets me." He chuckled and glanced around for his jacket, which, when found, he slipped on. "Name's Logan."

The Asian smiled and jogged to her bedroom. She paused at the doorway, looking as if she was thinking something over. A look of determination settled onto her pretty face as she turned to him, dropping her robe as she did so. "Let's get lunch instead, Logan." Her voice was husky.

And that was all the invitation Logan needed.

_**Weeks Later; Logan**_

As I finished, spilling my seed in the shower, I let loose a deep breath I hadn't known I was holding. The water poured down my back before I leaned back to finish my morning routine. We had a new faculty member coming in today, a friend of Charles. They were going to be the nurse because of their mutant power to heal. That was all Chuck would tell us, anyway.

After rinsing off the soap and stepping from the shower, I dried off and stepped into my bedroom. My stomach growled, letting me know I needed breakfast.

_Logan, please head to the front room when you are available, our newest member will be here momentarily._ Charles' voice filtered through my brain as I slipped on a pair of jeans.

_Roger that, Chuck. Be down in a few._ I answered back before grabbing a deep blue shirt from my closet, followed by my favorite brown jacket. Kicking on my boots after pulling on my socks I left my room, grabbing my hat as I went.

"KURT! GET BACK HERE!" Kitty yelled out, phasing through me as she chased after the blue elf. "I WANT MY SCARF BACK!"

I couldn't stop the chuckle that left me as I walked down the hall to the stairwell. "Logan!" Rogue called behind me and I slowed down to let her catch up with me. "Did the Professor tell you who the new nurse is going to be?" She asked as she adjusted her gloves absently.

"Nope. Not a single thing." I said as I shoved my hat on my head and then pushed my fists into my jackets pocket. "Chuck's been keeping the info to himself. I don't even think Ororo knows." I saw Rogue's eyebrows arch slightly as we descended the stairs to meet up with the rest of the group.

"Really?" She asked and the teen pulled her top down over her stomach nervously. "That's pretty unusual. He tells Storm everything, right?" She asked me and I grunted while shrugging my shoulders. The siphoner frowned faintly before she nodded. "They keep you in the dark in a lot of things, too, huh?" She asked, looking up at me, her gray eyes hopeful.

I grunted again and nodded my head at her. "I may be the," I cleared my throat, "P.E. teacher around here but I don't always deal with a lot of the people here. I just come and go as I please." She smiled up at me and I looked at her pointedly. "But that doesn't mean you can do the same. I'm old enough to be your grandpa, so I got different rights than you do."

Rogue scowled slightly, crossing her arms over her chest, and didn't say anything more on the subject as we descended the stairs. When we entered the main hall Rogue split from me to stand close to Scott and Jean, though still a ways away from the group.

Kurt was rubbing the back of his head, a pained look on his face, when I sidled up next to Charles. "Did the pipsqueak get'cha, elf?" I asked the blue demon-esque teen. He frowned at me and didn't answer, though Kitty laughed behind her hand, the previously thieved scarf wrapped securely around her neck.

The Professor rolled his way in front of the group and threaded his hands in front of his chest, giving us a sweeping, assessing look. He had a stern look on his face, which look as timeworn as I had ever seen it, like he was preparing himself for something and that something was not good. The Caucasian cleared his throat before addressing us all. "I've gathered you all here to welcome our newest faculty member. Now, before she arrives I have something very important to-" He wheeled himself to face the door and rubbed his forehead. "She's here. Ororo, if you wouldn't mind opening the door?"

The African smiled softly at her elder and stepped to the doors, swinging them open. "Welcome to the Institute." Ororo said before taking a few steps back to allow the nurse entrance.

"Why thank you very much. You must be Ororo-_san_. Charles-_kun_ has told me many wonderful things of you." I couldn't keep my eyes from bugging as the familiar voice that had become my new go-to fantasy when I jerked it came from the place Storm had vacated. "My name is Higurashi, Kagome and it is a plea… sure…" I swallowed when her stormy eyes landed on me and a delectable flush spread across her cheeks as she stumbled over her words. "Y… You!" She gasped out, her face getting redder by the second. "You work _here_? With Charles-_kun_?" She hissed out, pointing in surprise at me.

I couldn't help the chuckle that left my mouth, or the way my eyes slid over her very professional wear that I suddenly wanted to tear off of her. "Hey, darlin'. Long time no see." I flicked my hat further up my head and smiled widely at her.

_**END FOR NOW**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Whelp! I hope everyone enjoyed that revamped version! It came out faster than I had originally thought it would, so… Read, Review and don't pound me for restarting such a wonderful story!

**Translations**: **Makai** – demon world/plane; **ookami** – wolf; **-chan** - is a diminutive suffix; it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. In general, _chan_ is used for babies, young children, grandparents and teenagers. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, any youthful woman, or between friends.; **-san** - sometimes pronounced _han_, derived from _sama_, is the most commonplace honorific, and is a title of respect typically used between equals of any age; **-kun** - used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers, or among male friends. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time; **onegai** – please; **miko** – priestess.


End file.
